


Something to Share

by fishnspice



Series: Citrus Days [2]
Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishnspice/pseuds/fishnspice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mei and Yuzu have a heart to heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Share

**Author's Note:**

> For kiyuto once again who’s super smart about this and has some interesting things to say about Citrus and it’s characters. Hope you like it!

Mei’s cake sat forgotten on the table. Mei and Yuzu had their heads close together beside it. Mei had her lips to Yuzu’s cheek, and all over Yuzu could feel Mei’s soft body pressed up against her.

There was so much heat here.

And Yuzu couldn’t believe it. Where had it come from? Scratch that, where was it always coming from? There were always smatterings of these heated trysts spread out over the time she’d known Mei. And she could never see it coming. Mei had just told her that there was something serious going on here, and that Mei wanted more of it and wanted Yuzu to accept her for who she was.

But who was she? Well, she was a sister.

But it was more than just that. Who _was_ she?

She was someone that Yuzu would give anything and everything for. Mei was someone that Yuzu would go to the ends of the earth for if that was what it took.

And how did Mei feel about it? That was something that Yuzu still had to know.

But now it was was just the feeling of Mei being so close to her.

“Can you feel it, Yuzu?” Mei’s voice was against her ear.

She had Yuzu’s hand clutched to her chest. Mei’s heart was hammering inside, bumping against Yuzu’s palm. The thought was just making matters worse in Yuzu’s head. She couldn’t think straight for a few seconds.

“Can you feel my heart? Can you feel how it races?”

Mei’s voice sounded exactly like what Yuzu thought of when she felt all hot and bothered at night. Oh yes, Yuzu could feel it, all right. She was feeling that and then some. Her stomach was doing backflips and she was starting to feel hot between her legs.

“And if that is not enough, then maybe…” Mei trailed off for a second before leaning back onto her knees. She slowly reached for the tie around her neck and slipped the knot loose, letting it fall to the floor silently. She untucked her shirt and undid each button, eyes closed. Finally that was off too and the garment slid down her arms and fell to the floor as she opened her eyes to look at Yuzu again. Yuzu’s face had grown more heated and red the whole time and now she could felt like she could melt. Her sister. Her beautiful sister was right in front of her, stripping in front of her, offering herself up for her. Her thoughts were racing forward at lightspeed.

_Was this it? This is it, right? This is what I’ve always wanted, right? And Mei wants it too, right?_

Mei leaned forward slowly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind one ear.

_God, the way she does that is so alluring. And the way she looks with that one bra strap slipping off of her shoulder…._

“Now you can do whatever you want with me.”

Yuzu reached forward, cupping Mei’s cheek.

_Whatever I want…_

She brought their lips closer together until she could feel Mei’s breath against hers, until she could almost feel the heat of Mei’s body. Or maybe it was from her own body. She didn’t even know anymore. There was only the moment, the rush of excitement, and the surge of adrenaline coursing through her. Yuzu’s eyes fluttered closed for a bit and she leaned forward to take Mei’s lips with her own.

Just then she opened to get one last look at Mei’s eyes and saw...nothing.

_What? No...that’s not what this is supposed to be like._

Thoughts slowly strung themselves together, tethering her mind down amidst the whirlwind of emotions surging through her body.

Mei was there but she just wasn’t _there_. The way she was looking at Yuzu now was so empty and so devoid of passion. It was a stark contrast to the warmth everywhere. It was exactly what Yuzu didn’t want. She could feel herself suddenly let go of everything and start to calm down. 

_Why? Why was she looking like that? Wasn’t this what she wanted? What both of them wanted?_

And with those questions, Yuzu leaned down and brought her head against Mei’s chest, breathing heavily.

“Wait! Wait...just...hold on.” she said.

Yuzu held herself there, gripping Mei’s arm. She slowly brought her mind up to full speed again.

“Why are you doing this? Why are you just offering yourself to me?” she whispered.

Mei’s eyes widened by a fraction. “What do you mean?”

“I mean this!” Yuzu was looking her in the eyes now. “All of this! You just come on to me like this and take off everything and offer yourself up but...why? Where did this come from?”

Mei looked like she was at a loss for words. “Yuzu...I...I never meant to hurt you.”

“No no that’s not it.” Yuzu said quickly trying to smooth things over. “It’s just...I’m not psychic you know? I don’t know what’s going on in that head of yours. I just...feel like this is too fast.”

Mei looked to the side, bringing her arms up and wrapping them around herself. “I don’t understand. I...know I’ve never been very forthcoming about this. And I know that there have been times where I’ve sent the wrong message and hurt you. But I’ve told you now how I feel. And I must give you something back for all the kindness you’ve done to me even with all that I have done to you.”

That gave Yuzu some pause. “Wait...what?”

Mei slowly brought her hand up Yuzu’s arm. Yuzu couldn’t stop the shudder that swept her body. “I love you, Yuzu. And I must give you something for that.”

Yuzu blinked a few times. “Wha-what does that mean? This isn’t like that!” She looked to the side and breathed deeply trying to string her thoughts and words together as best she could. “Mei, I...I love you, too. But love...isn’t an offer made for payment. There is no ‘must.’ It’s not like I give you something and you give me something and then we’re done. And it’s not a game either with a loser and a winner like what Matsuri thought.”

Yuzu’s eyes scrunched up as she tried thinking of the next thing to say. Mei continued listening quietly, her hands down by her side now.

“It’s like...a continuous thing, you know? There’s always some give and take. But when there is, your heart just has to be in it. You have to want to give something not just because you’ve gotten something but because you want that other person to get something. Like...the other person has to matter. Does that make sense?”

Mei nodded slowly. “I...think so…”

Yuzu sighed. “Well I’m not super good with this or anything so maybe it just doesn’t make any sense.”

They were both looking down now. Yuzu’s hand had drifted down to hold Mei’s. She could see Mei looking at it, seemingly deep in thought. Yuzu hesitated for a second, not wanting to disturb her sister, before deciding to go ahead. “Mei? Can I ask you something?”

“Yes?”

“...Why do you love me?”

Mei blinked. “Because you love me.”

Yuzu shook her head. “There has to be more to it than that. Isn’t there?”

Mei looked to the side again, before turning slightly to look at her hand entwined with Yuzu’s. She stroked Yuzu’s hand with her thumb. “Well, I guess there are more reasons than that. You remember what I said at the bus stop when we went to the mall?”

Yuzu nodded, bringing her knees up to rest her head on them.

“That’s it. It’s because _you_ love me Yuzu. You with your happiness, your kindness, your infectious joy. It’s made me go nearly mad. But it felt good. I’ve always been...alone in a sense. Like I was surrounded by a cold glass wall. Of course, I had a few friends but they always felt distant. Like they were on the other side of that wall. But you...you broke through that wall.” Mei smiled before continuing. “You shattered it and with you came so much warmth. I...well…I didn’t know what to do with it at first. It was all just so...foreign. But now it’s something I don’t think I can live without. It soothes me so much. And I feel so happy to know that there is someone that can make me feel like this. I would give anything to be with that person more. And I would give anything to make them happy.”

Mei finished speaking and let out a deep breath. It was then she came to realize a tight grip on her fingers. She looked to see Yuzu with her face buried between her knees. From what little she could see, it seemed like she had quite the blush going on.

“Yuzu…?” Mei called out softly.

“Gosh,” came a muffled voice. Yuzu turned to look at Mei, eyes watering just a bit and face completely red. “You already make me happy, you know that?”

And Mei could feel it now. She could feel that warmth coming in. With a small smile, she brought Yuzu’s hand to her lips and kissed it lightly. It all just made Yuzu’s blush worse.

“Gosh stop it! I’m dying here!”

Mei quirked an eyebrow. “Oh? Don’t worry Yuzu.” She kissed her hand again. “I can always just resuscitate you. Maybe...” And now Mei had a smirk going on, “...with some mouth-to-mouth if necessary.”

Yuzu stared open mouthed before taking her hand back with a groan. “Ugh, you’re so evil!”

Mei went closer to her. “Am I?”

Yuzu looked back into her eyes. The look on Mei’s face was now serious.

“No, you’re not. You’re not evil. Or twisted.”

Mei kept looking at her, though her eyes kept looking down slightly. “Then...I mean...may I…?” She leaned closer to Yuzu and Yuzu’s breath hitched at the realization.

Their lips were close once again.

Yuzu swallowed, her mind going through what had just happened.

She looked at Mei’s eyes. Eyes that were boring into her. Eyes that were now filled with a kind of desire. She leaned in further.

Yuzu spotted Mei’s eyes slowly drifting closed and her lips parting. Yuzu’s eyes closed as well as she leaned fully into the kiss.

They both relished the feel of it and the taste of each other’s lips. A warmth flooded through them and filled them to the brim like liquid sunshine.

Before long they had to pull back, breathless from the experience. Yuzu and Mei both touched their foreheads.

“You see?” Yuzu asked, “It’s not just something you give. Because you both have to share it and treasure it, you know?”

Mei smiled. “Yes,” She paused for a moment. “May we….erm...may we share that again?”

Yuzu grinned and she brought their lips together again.


End file.
